With You
by Karol Himura
Summary: UA. Kaoru é uma assassina, contratada para matar Kenshin. O que acontece quando ela entra em conflito com seus sentimentos, tendo que lutar contra Battousai e contra si mesma. Song fic, One Shot


**Hey minna-san o**

Aqui é a Karol, como vocês já devem ter percebido... Bem... essa song eu fiz há um tempinho... quando eu tava com vontade de fazer uma coisa meio angst... Daí surgiu ela o/

Sério... eu quase chorei quando terminei (não sou nem um pouco sentimental cof,cof)... e isso aqui é desculpa por que eu não to conseguindo terminar de jeito nenhum a Não olhe para tras... Mas o capítulo vai sair gigante! Já vou avisando! To na 15º página do word.

No mais... Como vocês sabem... RK não me pertence... Amo vocês e boa leitura o

**

* * *

**

**WITH YOU**

_Por Karol Himura_

§o§o§

**I woke up in a dream today**

_(Acordei de um sonho hoje)_

**To the cold of the static**

_(Para o frio da atmosfera)_

**And put my cold feet on the floor**

_(E coloquei meu pé no chão frio)_

**Forgot all about yesterday**

_(Esqueci tudo sobre ontem)_

**Remembering I'm pretending**

_(Lembrando que estou fingindo)_

**to be where I'm not anymore**

_(Estar onde não estou mais)_

**A little taste of hypocrisy**

_(Um pequeno gosto de hipocrisia)_

**And I'm left in the wake of the mistake**

_(E eu estou abandonado na vigília de um erro)_

**Slow to react**

_(Lento a reagir)_

**Even though you're so close to me**

_(Mesmo que você esteja tão perto de mim)_

**You're still so distant**

_(Você ainda está tão distante)_

**and I can't bring you back**

_E eu não consigo te trazer de volta_

Aquele sonho! Aquele maldito sonho! Não podia ser um jeito pior de começar um dia. Com um sonho. Sim... Sonho. Um sonho em que todas as flores estão abertas, numa tarde ou manhã qualquer de Sol. Um maldito sonho em que um maldito príncipe beija uma maldita princesa e vivem um maldito final que seria malditamente feliz para sempre! Meu nome é Kaoru Kamya. Sou uma espiã de um dos maiores traficantes de Tókio. Que maravilha! A minha profissão é muito promissora! Eu a adoro. Posso matar à vontade, roubar à vontade, me divertir à vontade. Só que eu não tenho vontade. Sou uma ladra de sonhos. Sonhos esses que poderiam ser como aquele que me atormenta, todas as noites. Todas e todas. Roubo os sonhos que não posso ter.

**It's true, the way I feel**

_(É verdade como eu me sinto)_

**Was promised by your face **

_(Fui prometido por seu rosto)_

**The sound of your voice**

_(O som da sua voz)_

**Painted on my memories**

_(Pintado em minhas memórias)_

**Even if you're not with me**

_(Mesmo que você não esteja comigo)_

**I'm with you**

_(Eu estou com você)_

**You, now I see, keeping everything inside**

_Você, agora eu vejo, mantendo tudo em segredo)_

**With you**

_(Com você)_

**You, now I see, even when I close my eyes**

_(Você, agora eu vejo, mesmo quando eu fecho meus olhos )_

Uma lágrima escapa furtiva dos meus olhos... Maldita também! Tudo na minha vida é maldito! Levanto da cama descontrolada, olhando num espelho que quebro jogando um porta-retrato vazio que descansava na mesa-de-cabeceira. Ele era de resina e se partiu em vários pedaços, juntamente com o vidro. Soluço alto, com o desespero me levando à loucura, ajoelhando-me perante a minha imagem falha, cortando minhas pernas com os cacos afiados, como vingança por ter lhe quebrado. Ignoro-os, dor não é problema para mim e o sangue começa a escorrer pelo chão escuro. Aos poucos, vou recobrando a razão, juntando os pedaços do porta-retrato. Ele era uma pequena lembrança da minha humanidade, e ironicamente, minha inalcançável humanidade. Era o resquício de sonho que eu tinha, de poder ser feliz e colocar a foto de alguma pessoa nele. Mas ele era roubado (como os sonhos). Antes, havia nele a foto de uma família feliz. Arranquei-a, invejando a felicidade deles.

**I hit you and you hit me back **

_(Eu bato em você e você me bate de volta )_

**And we fall to the floor **

_(E nós caímos no chão)_

**The rest of the day stands still **

_(O resto do dia permanece tranqüilo)_

**Fine line between this and that **

_(Encontramos o limite entre isso e aquilo)_

**But when things go wrong**

_(Quando as coisas dão errado)_

**I pretend the past isn't real **

_(Eu finjo que o passado não é real)_

**Now I'm trapped in this memory **

_(Agora eu estou preso nessa memória)_

**And I'm left in the wake of the mistake**

_(E eu estou abandonado na vigília de um erro)_

**Slow to react **

_(Lento a reagir)_

**Even though you're close to me **

_(Mesmo que você esteja tão perto de mim)_

**You're still so distant**

_(Você ainda está tão distante)_

**and I can't bring you back**

_(E eu não consigo te trazer de volta)_

Era isso... Eu tinha inveja. Uma inveja doentia de quem sorria. As pessoas me olhavam na rua sorridente, pensando no quão perfeita minha vida era. Ledo engano. Comecei a chorar novamente, levantando meus olhos para a quase-imagem refletida no espelho. Toquei nele, na esperança de tocar na mulher do outro lado, fazer-lhe um carinho, reconfortá-la. Mas, tal como minha vida, apenas consegui me cortar, como se corta num espinho. Olhei assustada e chorosa para minha mão, como se aquilo que me parecesse impossível tivesse acontecido. O sangue, pingando gota a gota, me fez ainda mais triste e com raiva esmurrei o que restara do espelho com a outra mão, na esperança de também esmurrar a mulher do outro lado. Cacos entraram no meu punho esquerdo, e eu tencionei-o ainda mais, sentindo o vidro entrar na carne, cortando-a com facilidade. Apoiei minha cabeça nos restos do espelho, cortando também minha testa, meu queixo. Não me importava em ter o sangue escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

Vendo que tinha perdido a batalha, levantei-me, com as pernas trêmulas pela dor lacinante dos cortes, com os pedaços do porta-retrato nas mãos machucadas e depositei-os cuidadosamente sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira. A porta do meu quarto abriu-se com violência. Um dos meus superiores estava parado nela, olhando-me friamente por aqueles orbes frios de lobo.

Saitou: Houve uma luta?

Kaoru: Pode-se dizer que sim.

Respondi. Não estava, de fato, mentindo. Lutei comigo mesma. Saitou não precisava de mais detalhes. Ele olhou para os cortes no meu corpo e não se abalou pelo fato de eu estar toda fatiada. Os olhos dourados estreitaram-se.

Saitou: Acho melhor levar você a um médico. Não pode ficar pingando sangue pela cidade.

Não concordei nem discordei. Era minha política em relação a ele. Por incrível que pareça, ele cuidava de mim. Ele simplesmente acenou com a mão para eu seguí-lo, do jeito que estava.

Kaoru: Posso dirigir.

Falei séria. Ele olhou descrente para mim.

Kaoru: Eu posso inventar uma história qualquer que eles acreditarão. Se me virem com você, as coisas podem complicar.

Era certo que não confiávamos em ninguém, nem um no outro.

Saitou: Que seja. Pegue meu carro. Ele está estacionado na porta.

Peguei as chaves que ele me jogou, enquanto o lobo acendia um cigarro. O mais rápido que pude, dirigi por entre os carros quase inexistentes e enfiei o carro na entrada de ambulâncias bruscamente. Antes que reclamassem comigo os seguranças, abri a porta do carro, andando descabelada e ensangüentada no hospital.

Kaoru: PRECISO DE UM MÉDICO!

Gritei. Não preciso dizer que pelo meu estado, vieram vários. Mas uma mulher empurrou todos e fitou-me com atenção.

Megume: Siga-me.

Ela disse e eu obedeci. Não preciso dizer que seguranças, médicos e enfermeiros estavam pasmos com a frieza dela e minha insensibilidade. Estava pingando sangue de baby-doll pelo corredor e ela mandou-me andar. Isso com certeza traria algum tipo de problema para ela. Não que eu me importasse.

Quando estávamos na metade do caminho até a provável sala dela, alguém a chama, com um tom ameaçador.

Dr. Kazuma: Dra. Megume!

Ela parou e olhou para ele, mas antes me lançou um olhar de impaciência.

Megume: Pois não, Dr. Kazuma?

Kazuma: Como pode mandar uma paciente nesse estado ir andando até você? Não vê que ela está machucada? – ele disse apontando para mim. A médica olhou-me e depois para ele. Nem precisei pensar em nada, Megume, que parecia ser o nome dela (eu li no jaleco), já deu uma resposta que eu mesma daria.

Megume: Pelo simples fato de que com certeza ela não está com dor, pois se lembrou de pegar a bolsa, veio dirigindo, gritou por um médico no meio do hospital e não demonstra nenhum sinal de dor.

Kazuma: Mas isso pode ser prejudicial ao corpo dela!

Megume: Prejudicial é para mim ouvir essa sua ladainha. Nós dois bem sabemos o que você faria com ela depois de sedá-la.

Aquilo surpreendeu até a mim. Pois é... Vivendo e aprendendo. Nunca confie num médico solícito demais se você for uma mulher bonita dentro de pouca roupa. Ela pegou minha mão e me puxou pelo resto do corredor. Mas não me puxava pela mão esquerda, mas sim pela direita, cujo machucado consistia apenas em um corte num dos dedos. Era observadora.Entramos numa sala à esquerda e ela trancou a porta.

Megume: Bom-dia, meu nome é Takani Megume, sou médica deste hospital e Saitou me falou que você viria.

Agora sim que fiquei surpresa!

Kaoru: Como ele sabia que eu viria aqui?

Megume: Ele sabe mais sobre nós que nós mesmas.

Kaoru: _Nós_?

Megume: Também trabalho para Kanryuu, mas num ramo diferente do seu.

Ela respondeu enquanto limpava meus ferimentos. Parecia que queria entreter-me na conversa para que eu não sentisse dor, ou coisa parecida.

Megume: Seu nome é Kamya Kaoru, não é?

Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça enquanto a olhava embeber outro algodão em algum remédio ardido e passá-lo na minha perna. Megume era uma mulher estranha. Era a primeira vez que a via e já sentia alguma simpatia por ela. E isso é muito, vindo de minha parte.

Megume: E você é espiã?

Kaoru: Na verdade, faço todo o trabalho sujo.

Respondi, olhando de lado. Ela riu.

Megume: Não... Nem todo...

Sabia que não entraria em detalhes. E isso eu digo por nós duas. Era proibido. Política da empresa. Megume pegou minha mão e limpou-a também, repetindo o gesto com a outra e depois em meu rosto. Assim que terminou, ela levantou-se, tirando as luvas e me levou para um lugar restrito aos médicos.

Megume: Creio que queira tomar um banho, depois eu faço o curativo. Fique a vontade, e tenho esse shampoo, e essa roupa que deve servir em você. Ficarei aqui fora.

Ela me falou e apontou para o vestiário. Agradeci e tomei um banho demorado, quase acabando com o shampoo e com sabonete líquido caro que estava lá. Era o mesmo que eu usava. Quando eu saí, ainda embrulhada na toalha, vi a médica discutindo alto com o tal de Kazuma. Creio que sobre mim.

Megume: Tem um perfume aí dentro, pode pegar se quiser.

Disse sem ao menos se virar. Arqueei uma das sobrancelhas. Ela era direta e objetiva. O tipo de pessoa que me agradava. Passei o perfume e peguei a roupa que ela tinha me emprestado. Acho que queria ser minha amiga. Depois de vestir-me, penteei despreocupadamente os cabelos, e deixei-os soltos, calçando uma sandália do armário dela. Eu vestia uma calça preta justa atrás (se ficava justa em mim, devia ficar justíssima nela, já que ela tinha muito mais curvas que eu) e uma blusa tomara-que-caia branca, um pouco mais solta no busto (como disse, ela era mais 'avantajada', por assim dizer que eu) e calçava uma sandália branca de salto alto e fino.

Ela olhou-me e me mandou tirar a calça de novo, para terminar de fazer o curativo. Mandando o médico sair, enquanto ela me atendia. E também aos infernos, para os raios e para a (censurado). Ele olhou-a assustado enquanto eu desabotoava provocantemente a calça. Megume riu da minha postura vulgar.

Megume: Espero que não seja assim sempre.

Kaoru: Claro que não! Só quando quero me divertir..

Megume: Ah se a ética médica não existisse.

Suspirou, enfaixando minhas pernas e logo depois minha mão esquerda. A direita não precisou de muita coisa, assim como a testa e o queixo.

Megume: Por favor, não me faça outra loucura dessas.

Kaoru: Heim?

Megume: Não se ajoelhe em cacos de vidro, encoste a cabeça neles, ou soque-os. Isso geralmente causa cortes.

Sorri, concordando. Ela terminou e tirou o jaleco, mostrando estar com um vestido curto para uma médica. Era um palmo e meio acima do joelho e preto também, com alguns detalhes em branco. Era regato e justo. Bem... Ela me achou vulgar, mas as roupas delas não eram das mais santas. Isso é um fato secundário. Ela pegou o carro de Saitou e levou-me de volta para casa, onde ele estaria me esperando para uma nova missão. Despedi-me dela, segurando o ímpeto de pedir-lhe uma foto para colocar no meu porta-retratos remendado. Megume beijou minha face esquerda, como amigas fazem. Sorri, tentando não me enganar por uma amizade que não existia.

Entrei em casa, tentando não me lembrar de hoje pela manhã. Olhei pela janela enquanto ela se despedia de Saitou. Recoloquei minha máscara de frieza. Não adiantava ser boa, nem sentimental. Não no meu ramo. Fui parar sem querer nesse emprego. Minha habilidade com armas de artes marciais chamou mais atenção do que devia e minha família foi morta por isso, quando eu tinha dez anos e controlava uma arma tão bem quanto qualquer adulto. Seqüestraram-me e me ensinaram a matar, a não chorar, a manejar armas de fogo, a roubar, a torturar, a não sentir pena, a não ter sentimentos. Mas, propositalmente, deixaram-me a solidão, para eu me remoer e sempre voltar. Era assim com todos os agentes.

O lobo jogou-me um envelope.

Saitou: Seu serviço. Faça-o até a noite. E de preferência, de noite.

Assenti, abrindo-o e vendo algumas fotos. Um homem bonito, com cabelos ruivos e olhos violetas na foto, uma cicatriz na face esquerda e de baixa estatura. Himura Kenshin era seu nome. E ele era mestre de artes marciais em um dojo perto de minha casa. Ótimo não precisava ir de carro.

Saitou: Cuidado com ele. Se não conseguir, simplesmente me avise. Ah... Leve sua espada.

Ergui uma sobrancelha. Todos sempre reclamavam da minha fissura por espadas, e agora Saitou me pedia para usar uma. Bem... Esse cara devia realmente ser perigoso. O meu superior foi embora e eu fiquei sozinha em casa, analisando a planta da casa desse Himura, e a melhor maneira de entrar lá. Olhei para as datas e costumes dele. Teria um festival, provavelmente ele estaria participando. Eu iria para o festival, entraria na casa, esperaria ele voltar e completaria o serviço. Sorri satisfeita. Fui para o quarto, separar minha roupa de guerra e meu kimono. Ele era roxo-escuro, com sakuras por todo o tecido. O obi era azul claro, e a fita que o prendia, branca. Separei também uma fita azul para prender meu cabelo. Com cuidado, coloquei a roupa preta de tecido sintético, as botas, a espada, duas armas e munição numa sacola.

Fiz um lanche rápido. Não tinha comido o dia todo. Depois, tomei outro banho, já estava quase anoitecendo e logo o festival começaria. Repassei mentalmente o plano desde a hora que chegasse na festa até quando entraria na casa dele, revendo mais atentamente as fotos, e percebi que em algumas, os seus olhos estavam dourados. Como os olhos assassinos de Saitou.

Peguei minha moto, que era grande e potente, me fazendo ficar encurvada para frente. Era preta, silenciosa e não tinha placa. Ideal para uma espiã. Fui em direção ao templo onde seria o festival e estacionei minha moto e escondi minha sacola perto de um pequeno lago. A noite chegava. As luzes me lembravam alguma coisa perdida de minha infância. Um vento soprou forte, trazendo folhas e pétalas, bagunçando os meus cabelos. Respirei fundo, soltando devagar o ar, e corri sorridente para o festival, quase tropeçando nos chinelos. Eu disse quase? Não, não. Eu realmente tropecei. Nem parece que sou uma espiã (¬¬)... Estou mais para um desastre ambulante. Mas antes que eu caísse, alguém me amparou. Sorri, me desculpando, ligeiramente envergonhada e me chutando mentalmente. Levantei os olhos para a pessoa. Era um homem.

Kenshin: A senhorita está bem?

Ele me perguntou sorrindo. Congelei. Era o homem que eu procurava. O cabelo vermelho, a cicatriz no lado esquerdo do rosto. Por não obter resposta abriu os olhos _violetas_, para me fitar assustado. Despertei do meu transe.

Kaoru: Estou bem sim, Kenshin.

Respondi sorrindo. E congelei de novo. Ele também.

Kenshin: Como sabe meu nome?

Kaoru:Équeeusouprofessoradekendôemedisseramqueumhomemruivocomumacicatriznafaceesquerdadorostoemformadecruzquemoravaaquipertoabriraumaescolaeeuvimaquinaesperançadeencontrá-lo!

Disse, num só fôlego, me espancando mentalmente por cometer tal deslize e pedindo a todos os deuses existentes que ele acreditasse. (N/A: traduzindo o que ela quis dizer para quem não teve saco para tentar ler: É que eu sou professora de kendô e me disseram que um homem ruivo com uma cicatriz na face esquerda do rosto em forma de cruz que morava aqui perto abrira uma escola e eu vim aqui na esperança de encontrá-lo!). Kenshin me olhou espantado, mas depois sorriu. Não sei se por dó de uma louca desastrada como eu (caso não tivesse entendido o que eu disse) ou se acreditara realmente na minha história.

Kenshin: Então queria me encontrar?

Eu acenei com a cabeça, arrumando o rabo alto de cavalo na cabeça. Ele sorriu novamente, fechando os olhos, numa expressão feliz. Eu baixei levemente a cabeça, fitando-o pelo canto dos olhos, sem que ele percebesse. Um brilho sinistro passou por aqueles olhos violetas, que foram abertos rapidamente, revelando-se dourados e um sorriso malvado nos lábios. Eu congelei pela terceira vez e um frio passou pela minha espinha.

Kenshin: Posso lhe acompanhar?

Kaoru: Claro!

Eu me senti uma boboca passeando por entre aquelas barracas, com um sorriso carimbado no rosto e uma risada contida. Mas aquele homem parecia tão feliz ali... Que aos poucos ele começou realmente a me divertir. Acho que foi mais a companhia dele que outra coisa naquele festival. Cavalheiro, pagou tudo para mim, mesmo eu mostrando minha carteira cheia de dinheiro. Foi um dia que eu gostei muito! Que eu me senti tão humana...

Kenshin: O que foi?

Ele perguntou quando percebeu que eu o olhava como uma idiota. Eu sorri de um jeito que o fez ficar vermelho.

Kaoru: Não é nada... É que você me trata bem, eu achei isso legal.

Kenshin: E por que não te trataria bem?

Foi uma coisa que não saberia responder. Mas inventar coisas é minha especialidade.

Kaoru: É que eu não sou quem você pode achar que eu sou.

Uma coisa que eu não consegui inventar. Quando percebi, já tinha falado. Ele sorriu sem graça.

Kenshin: Eu também posso não ser o que aparento.

Os dois tinham segredos, mas quem não tinha? Ele pegou na minha mão.

Kenshin: O que aconteceu?

Perguntou-me, se referindo à mão enfaixada.

Kaoru: Me cortei com vidro...

Antes de perceber, estávamos nos beijando. E quando dei por mim já era madrugada.

Kaoru: Nossa... Já está tarde!

Kenshin: Já vai?

Kaoru: Sim, tenho umas coisas para resolver ainda.

Uma pontada no peito. Eu tinha gostado tanto dele. Foi tão agradável comigo! Involuntariamente, meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

Kaoru: Foi um prazer ter te conhecido!

Falei, derrubando algumas, sem ele ver, enquanto fazia uma reverência e saía correndo. Voltei para onde estavam minhas coisas, minha moto. Enquanto me preparava para subir na árvore que estavam a bolsa e a espada, ele apareceu.

Kenshin: Precisa de ajuda?

Perguntou solícito. Assustei-me e caí no chão. Hoje eu estava um desastre! Espanquei-me mentalmente de novo. Ele correu até mim, ajudando-me a levantar. Corei. Por que ele tinha que ser tão legal?

Kenshin: O que quer pegar na árvore? Eu pego para você.

Kaoru: Não era nada.

Kenshin: Não?

Kaoru:Équeeupenseiquefossemeugatoquefugiudecasaetudoquepareçateraformadeumgatoeupensoquepodeserele!

Falei rápido de novo. Se eu tivesse alguma arma em mãos, me matava! Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. (N/A: para quem não teve saco de ler, de novo: É que eu pensei que fosse meu gato que fugiu de casa e tudo que pareça ter a forma de um gato eu penso que pode ser ele!). Parecia desconfiado...

Kenshin: E qual o nome de seu gato?

Kaoru: Neko-chan... Não é muito criativo... Mas eu gostava de chamá-lo assim.

Kenshin: Ah... Há quanto tempo ele fugiu?

Kaoru: Um mês...

Kenshin: E como ele é?

Pensa rápido! Pensa rápido!

Kaoru: É apenas um filhote. Tem o pelo preto e uma mancha branca na orelha esquerda. Os olhos são dourados.

Kenshin: Parece ser bonito...

Kaoru: É sim... Ele é lindo.

Suspirei. Não tenho certeza se ele realmente estava acreditando. Virei o rosto para o lago, que estava repleto de vaga-lumes. Apesar de ter pavor de insetos, tinha uma certa simpatia para com os bichinhos luminosos. Hipnotizada, fui para a margem, sentando-me lá e lembrando de alguma coisa na infância...

_Correndo pelos bambuzais, eu procurava um garoto._

_Yahiko: Tsubame?_

_Eu virei assustada. Era quem eu procurava. Sorri. E chamei-o mais para perto de mim._

_Yahiko: O que faz aqui?_

_Respondi-lhe que seus pais estavam-no procurando._

_Yahiko: Quer treinar um pouco?_

_Sorri. Tinha a mesma idade que eu e mesmo assim eu era praticamente mestra dele._

_Yahiko: Não entendo como você pode ser tão boa._

_Ele me falou sorrindo. Depois do treino fomos para o lago que tinha perto de nossas casas, brincar com os vaga-lumes dali. Foi quando ele prometeu que se casaria comigo. Tínhamos dez anos. Foi a última vez que vi meu noivo vivo. Na época que meu nome ainda era Tsubame. No outro dia, ele estaria morto como minha família. Morto por ganância de um homem sem escrúpulos. O homem que me criou. Que me fez mulher. Que roubou minha inocência. Que roubou meus sonhos. Que me ensinou a roubá-los. _

Kenshin: Linda noite, não?

Kaoru: Sim, muito bonita.

Olhei para o céu. Yahiko estaria lá para me olhar também? Devia estar me recriminando por eu ter me tornado assassina. Sorri para as estrelas, esperando sorrir para ele também.

Kenshin: Olhe!

Ele apontou para os fogos de artifício. Virei meus olhos, fitando o espetáculo luminoso. Senti-me puxada e depois me vi entre o chão e o corpo de Himura, que me beijava. Não entendo como, mas correspondi com a mesma intensidade que ele me beijava.

Kenshin: Desculpe...

Coloquei um dedo na sua boca.

Kaoru: Não importa mais.

Sorri e beijei-lhe de novo. Senti a mão na minha cintura, me aproximando mais. Separamo-nos e ele me abraçou. Não sei como, mas fiquei apaixonada por aquele homem. Até que me lembrei do meu trabalho. Que ameaça ele representava? Ele era tão gentil! Mas meu trabalho vinha antes da minha vida.

Os olhos se abriram violetas.

E ficaram por um momento dourados. Ignorei esse acontecimento e passei a mão em seus cabelos. Eram tão macios! Desfiz o rabo baixo que o prendia, penteando-os com os dedos. Ele segurou minhas mãos e as beijou.

Kenshin: Sua pele é tão macia, Kaoru, nem parece que...

Congelei. E ele também. Levantei e me afastei dele, indo para perto dos bancos.

Kaoru: Como sabe meu nome?

**It's true, the way I feel**

(_É verdade como eu me sinto)_

**Was promised by your face**

_(Fui prometido por seu rosto)_

**The sound of your voice**

_(O som da sua voz)_

**Painted on my memories**

_(Pintado em minhas memórias)_

**Even if you're not with me**

_(Mesmo que você não esteja comigo)_

**I'm with you**

_(Eu estou com você_)

Eu tinha certeza que não tinha falado nada para ele! Certeza absoluta!

Kenshin: Que nem parece que maneja armas.

Ele terminou. Virei as costas, respirando fundo.

Era uma cilada.

Aos poucos tudo foi fazendo sentido.

Eu estava boa demais para a função.

Meu mundo desmoronou.

_Saitou tinha passado o dia inteiro em casa para saber se eu estava tramando algo contra Kanryuu... Megume passou a manhã comigo para ver se eu soltava alguma coisa..._

Esmurrei um banquinho de madeira com tanta força que ele rachou no meio. Tudo que eu gostava. Tudo em que eu confiava. Como Kanryuu pôde fazer isso comigo? Eu tinha sido fiel. Eu tinha sido tudo o que ele esperaria de um funcionário, além de ser a melhor.

Minha raiva começou a me consumir. Subi em cima da árvore, tirei meu kimono e coloquei minha _roupa de guerra._

Kaoru: Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Eu disse, desfazendo o laço que prendia meus cabelos.

Kenshin: Kaoru, eu não queria te matar.

**You, now I see, keeping everything inside**

_(Você, agora eu vejo, mantendo tudo em segredo)_

**With you**

_(Com você)_

**You, now I see, even when I close my eyes**

_(Você, agora eu vejo, mesmo quando eu fecho meus olhos)_

**With you**

_(Com você)_

**You, now I see, keeping everything inside**

_(Você, agora eu vejo, mantendo tudo em segredo)_

**With you**

_(Com você)_

**You, now I see, even when I close my eyes**

_(Você, agora eu vejo, mesmo quando eu fecho meus olhos)_

Eu prendi as armas no cinto da roupa, assim como a munição. Joguei a bolsa dentro do lago._ Adeus, Yahiko._

Kenshin: Me ouça! Pode ser diferente!

Ele me segurou nos ombros. Assustei-me. Era muito rápido. Ameacei pegar um dos meus revolveres, mas ele foi mais rápido e me prensou na árvore.

Kenshin: Podemos fugir...

Kaoru: Você trabalha para Kanryuu?

Kenshin: Podemos ir para Hokkaido! Não nos acharão lá!

Kaoru: Trabalha para ele?

Kenshin: Ou Okinawa!

Kaoru: TRABALHA OU NÃO TRABALHA?

Ele me olhou assustado, respondendo que não com a cabeça. Aproximou seu rosto do meu.

Kenshin: Eu falei sério...

Kaoru: Não sei para quem você trabalha, mas não nos deixarão em paz.

Kenshin: Faz um tempo já que eu te sigo. Minhas ordens eram para que te eliminasse quando te achasse. Mas Sano me falou que você era perigosa, e para avisá-lo caso não conseguisse te matar.

Kaoru: Não será preciso. Você pode me matar agora.

Kenshin: Eu sei... Mas não queria isso. Prefiro que você me mate.

Kaoru: Não vou te matar sem luta.

Kenshin: Você sente alguma coisa por mim?

Kaoru: Sim.

Kenshin: Por que é tão fria?

Aquilo me atingiu Não parecia que eu gostava dele. Se é que gostava. Mas eu sentia alguma coisa.

Kaoru: Fui criada para ser assim.

Kenshin: Eu queria que tudo fosse diferente.

Kaoru: Eu não...

Baixei a cabeça. Eu era um monstro... Vivia num inferno... Não precisava de ninguém para me lembrar disso... Mas era a verdade. Não lembrava mais como era sonhar e gostar disso. Ele me soltou. O ódio começou a consumir meu espírito. Tudo foi ficando vermelho e eu tinha desejo por sangue. Minha raiva por Kanryuu ter me traído misturava-se com minhas lembranças. Relaxei, jogando a cabeça para trás, invocando meu mantra antes de uma luta difícil.

Kenshin: Vai embora... Você pode fugir.

Kaoru: Não... Eu sempre cumpro meus serviços!

Kenshin: Você pode morrer...

Kaoru: Somos profissionais, vamos começar logo com isso.

Eu ia morrer de todo jeito. Se fugisse, iam me achar. Se falhasse, iam me matar. Se lutasse, ia morrer pelas mãos dele. Kenshin baixou os olhos. Para depois levantá-los dourados.

Kenshin: Me perdoe, Kaoru...

E me atacou com a espada que carregava e que eu pensei ser de mentira. Desviei do golpe e saquei a minha com a mão esquerda. Ataquei também, nossas espadas se chocaram, formando um 'X' na nossa frente e soltando faíscas pela força empregada. Fui jogada para trás. Ele era muito mais forte que eu. Bati na árvore e desviei a tempo de não perder a cabeça. Aquela personalidade de olhos dourados me dava arrepios. Eu sabia que não tinha chances, a não ser que usasse as armas de fogo.

Kenshin: Saque suas armas.

Kaoru: Não vou fazer isso!

Kenshin: Se é assim que quer...

Não sei como, mas com sua incrível velocidade, ele roubou uma e rolou para longe de mim.

Kenshin: Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez.

Ele jogou a espada de lado e eu embainhei a minha. Peguei a outra e apontei para ele. Destravamos juntos.

Kaoru: Agora vence quem for mais rápido.

Kenshin: Eu sei que pode não acreditar, mas eu realmente gosto de você.

Kaoru: Eu posso dizer que te amo.

Minha voz embargou e lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos. Minha mão tremia e minha visão estava embaçada. Ele fez menção de largar a arma.

Kaoru: NÃO FAÇA ISSO! SE FIZER EU NUNCA VOU TE PERDOAR!

As armas destravadas pareciam apontar uma para outra. A uns cinco metros de distância eu podia ouvir a respiração rápida dele. A minha raiva se esvaiu e eu perdoei Kanryuu. Por tudo.

Kenshin: Um...

Fechei os olhos. Tive a impressão de ter ouvido a voz de Yahiko.

Kaoru: Dois...

Um tiro foi dado. O som, abafado pelo silenciador. A bala voava para o meu peito, fazendo giros que praticamente podiam-se ver. Sorri marota. Eu tinha mais cérebro. Ganhei de vocês, otários! Ele só teve mais sorte. Alguém falou para roubar uma de minhas armas que a outra não funcionaria. Era uma questão de sorte. A bala entrou pelo meu peito, espirrando sangue e queimando minha carne. Alojando-se no meu coração e matando-me não tão rápido quanto eu queria.

Ele correu até mim.

Kenshin: Kaoru?

Abri os olhos. A dor estava muito forte e eu sabia que estava perdendo muito sangue.

Kaoru: Neko-chan... Não existe... Mas se achar algum... Como ele... Você pode... Você pode... Pegá-lo?

Ele parecia confuso, mas acenou com a cabeça. Eu falava coisas sem nexo...

Kaoru: Tem... Um porta-retrato... Na minha casa... Ele está vazio... Eu queria que você o pegasse para você... E também... Minha espada... Eu tinha guardado ela... Eu ganhei do meu mestre... Você pode cuidar dela?

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas... As coisas começaram a escurecer e uma paz foi tomando conta de mim enquanto eu lutava contra a morte para falar o que eu precisava para ele.

Kaoru: Se der... Você sai dessa vida?

Ele acenou que sim com a cabeça.

Kaoru: E não deixe ninguém mandar em você...

Fechei os olhos devagar. Estava cansada...

Kenshin: Kaoru!

Kaoru: Eu?

Kenshin: Qual o nome do seu chefe?

Kaoru: Saitou...

Minha voz saía muito fraca.

Kaoru: Não o mate... Eu gosto dele... Ele cuida de mim... Promete?

Kenshin: Prometo... Para quem você trabalha?

Kaoru: Kanryuu...

_Tsubame!_

Kenshin: Kaoru?

Kaoru: Eu te amo... E eu falo sério...

Kenshin: Eu também... Nunca vou te esquecer...

_Yahiko: Tsubame! Vem logo..._

Kaoru: Eu realmente te amo... Você quer minha moto?

Kenshin: Quero...

Ele respondeu, sorrindo. Abraçou-me mais forte. Eu queria tanto ter ficado mais tempo com ele...

_Yahiko: Tsubame... Eu já te esperei demais..._

Kaoru: A gente ainda vai se encontrar, ta?

**No, no matter how far we've come **

_(Não, não importa o quão longe fomos)_

**I can't wait to see tomorrow **

_(Não posso esperar para ver o amanhã)_

**No matter how far we've come**

_(Não importa o quão longe fomos)_

**I, I can't wait to see tomorrow**

_(Eu não posso esperar para ver o amanhã)_

**With you**

_(Com você)_

Kenshin: Eu sei... Vou esperar por esse dia...

Eu sorri.

_Yahiko pegou minha mão._

Kaoru: Eu já disse que te amo?

Kenshin: Já...

Ele molhava meus cabelos com suas lágrimas... Essa morte tava demorando muito... Mas eu passaria a eternidade abraçada a ele.

_Yahiko: Vamos Tsubame..._

_Tsubame: Mas eu amo o Kenshin... E meu nome não é mais Tsubame..._

_Yahiko: Que seja... Para mim, você sempre será a garota que eu prometi em casamento..._

Kenshin: Kaoru! Kaoru!

_Tsubame: Ele está me chamando..._

_Yahiko: Eu escutei, mas você tem que vir comigo._

_Tsubame: Eu o amo, agora._

_Yahiko: Eu sei disso também... Espere por ele, comigo, onde eu esperei por você por tanto tempo._

Eu ainda consegui sorrir para Kenshin, antes que tudo escurecesse e eu me visse ao lado de Yahiko.

_Kaoru: Vou te esperar, Kenshin..._

**You, now I see, keeping everything inside**

_(Você, agora eu vejo, mantendo tudo em segredo)_

**With you**

_(Com você)_

**You, now I see, even when I close my eyes**

_(Você, agora eu vejo, mesmo quando eu fecho meus olhos)_

**With you**

_(Com você)_

**You, now I see, keeping everything inside**

_(Você, agora eu vejo, mantendo tudo em segredo)_

**With you**

_(Com você)_

**You, now I see, even when I close my eyes**

_(Você, agora eu vejo, mesmo quando eu fecho meus olhos)_

§o§o§o§

* * *

E então? Gostaram? Querem me matar? É só apertar o botãozinho roxo aí em baixo e me fazer feliz até com ameaças de morte o 

Não se esqueçam de me mandar o e-mail para eu poder responder.

Feliz Natal e um ótimo ano novo!


End file.
